Max (Video Game)
Max is a main character and an antagonist who appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. He is a lieutenant for the New Frontier. Despite being violent at times, he is more rational than other members of his group, being open to compromise as opposed to seeking vengeance. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown It is unknown what happened to Max prior to the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the outbreak, Max came in contact with The New Frontier and decided to join them, and later became a lieutenant. Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Max first appeared with Lonnie and others from his group to find Javier taking fuel from a vehicle. He orders him to stop, the group pointing their guns in his direction. Regardless of what Javier does, Max orders his group to search for other people while he and Lonnie escort Javier to a cabin. He forces the man to open the door and enter, searching for evidence others are present. He finds pudding cups open and empty, confirming his suspicions. As punishment, he punches Javier in the solar plexus, winding him. He then leaves Javier with Lonnie as he checks on the others. He soon returns when he hears Lonnie cry for help. He and the others burst in to the room to find Lonnie on the ground and Javier holding a gun, angering him enough that he knocks Javier out by a blow to the head. He orders Rufus to drive the man away while the rest continue their search for other people. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Max appears again alongside a much larger group at the town of Prescott, revealed to be a part of the New Frontier. He confronts Tripp, Clementine, Conrad and Javier about the incident at the junkyard. While he tries to keep the debate in line with his personal plan, his subordinate Badger takes matters in to his own hands, having their hostage Francine's finger chopped off. Max tries to persuade him to stick to the plan only for the man to disobey and start a firefight between the two groups, Max powerless to stop the others from blasting the gate open and attacking the town. He later appears once more guarding the town of Richmond. He notice Javier and others coming towards the gate, aiming his gun at them, questioning their reason for coming. He eventually calls their leader, David to decide what should be done as other members exit and prepare to capture Javier's group. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Max has killed: *Numerous counts of Prescott residents. (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Javier García Max heavily disliked Javier upon meeting him, holding him hostage when they first met because Javier had been siphoning gas from their vehicle and he distrusted Javier's claims that he was alone. (Determinant) Upon finding empty pudding cups, his dislike for him only grew greater, assaulting the man as revenge. He also knocked him out when he discovered Javier had harmed Lonnie, becoming enraged enough to send him away. He was also wary of him when he came to Richmond, mocking him for coming back to die though Max expressed sympathy to the suffering Javier experienced at the thought of his family. Badger Max seems to trust Badger, both being part of the New Frontier. However, he is wary of the man's hostile nature, trying to anchor him in their conflict at Prescott, understanding his tendency to go too far. Despite such, he is unable to stop Badger from launching a full scale attack, going against orders. Lonnie Though they only interacted briefly, Max was trustful of Lonnie, believing he was capable of guarding Javier while he checked on others. However, when Lonnie was knocked out by Javier, Max displayed anger for how his companion was treated, beating Javier as punishment for such. Rufus While not seen directly interacting, Max held great trust in Rufus, having him escort Javier away from the junkyard. However, this trust though would unwittingly cause Rufus' death (Determinant). Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" *"Above The Law" References Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Alive Category:Antagonists Category:New Frontier